Treason
and President Charles Logan deceive the American government and military to carry out treason during Day 5.]] Treason was the act of betraying one's country. In the United States of America, the most severe form of punishment for committing treason was execution. A number of individuals throughout the various Days committed (or were accused of committing) this crime, many of whom put their own personal interests before national security. Note that a large number of the traitors on this list are moles. Notable traitors Day 1 * Jamey Farrell: mole within CTU for Ira Gaines. * Nina Myers: mole within CTU for Andre Drazen. Day 2 * Peter Kingsley: attempted to detonate a nuclear weapon within Los Angeles. * Sherry Palmer: conspired with Kingsley and Stanton. * Roger Stanton: provided aid for the terrorist group known as Second Wave. * Marie Warner: co-conspired with Syed Ali to detonate a nuclear weapon. * Jonathan Wallace: murdered his team to help Peter Kingsley set off a nuclear weapon. * Ron Samuels: shot down a plane of federal agents and co-conspired with Roger Stanton. Day 3 * Tony Almeida: cooperated with terrorist mastermind Stephen Saunders in order to save his wife's life.[notes] Day 4 * Marianne Taylor: was a corporate spy within CTU for Henry Powell. * Mitch Anderson: stole a stealth fighter and fired upon Air Force One. Day 5 * Charles Logan: orchestrated the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * Alan Wilson: orchestrated the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * Graem Bauer: orchestrated the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * Phillip Bauer: was complicit in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * Walt Cummings: participated in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * Christopher Henderson: participated in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. * James Nathanson: participated in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Day 6 * Sergeant: mole working for Abu Fayed who illegally broke Hasan Numair out of Palmdale Military Prison and directly caused the deaths of over 12,000 civilians about an hour later. * Bruce Carson: attempted to assassinate Wayne Palmer. * Reed Pollock: attempted to assassinate Wayne Palmer. * Jack Bauer: disregarded a Presidential order from Noah Daniels, set up an illegal meeting with Cheng Zhi, and raided a Russian Consulate. * Phillip Bauer: acquired a chip holding Russian military secrets and gave it to Cheng Zhi, in order to benefit himself and the Chinese. Redemption and Day 7 During the events up to and including Redemption and Day 7, there was a massive conspiracy of corrupt elements supporting Iké Dubaku, Benjamin Juma, Jonas Hodges and the Prion variant cabal. * Agent Lennert: helped Tony's hired gun Alan Tanner escape from authorities by working as a mole in the FBI. * Jonas Hodges: worked with war criminals Benjamin Juma and Ike Dubaku and attempted to blackmail President Allison Taylor with weapons of mass destruction. * Ryan Burnett: responsible for disbanding Jack Bauer and CTU while giving information to Juma for the White House siege. * Sean Hillinger: assisted Burnett and was a mole in the FBI bureau. * Brian Gedge: murdered Samantha Roth and tried to frame and murder Henry Taylor before his role was taken over by Vossler * Edward Vossler: mole for Jonas Hodges and co-conspired with Brian Gedge to eliminate Samantha Roth and frame First Man Henry Taylor for her murder, so as to get Henry off their breadcrumb trail for his son's murder. * Olivia Taylor: initiated the assassination conspiracy of Jonas Hodges, who was being put into witness protection. * Martin Collier: ordered his hitmen associates to carry out the murder of Jonas Hodges ordered by Olivia. * Alan Wilson: orchestrated the attempted terrorist attacks on the United States. * Tony Almeida: committed various murders and helped cause near-fatal plane collisions while undercover with David Emerson's crew, but genuinely became willing to commit terrorist attacks while working with the Prion variant cabal. * Cara Bowden: worked with Wilson to initiate terrorist attacks and attempted to aid Jonas Hodges in his failed suicide. Day 8 * Yuri Suvarov: main conspirator who had his foreign minister Mikhail work with Samir Mehran to kidnap and execute Kamistani President Omar Hassan as well as give the 'okay' for Pavel Tokarev to silence Renee Walker. * Charles Logan: worked with Suvarov's representative Mikhail and ordered him to eliminate Jack Bauer from the equation so that Bauer wouldn't interfere with the treaty's progress. * Jason Pillar: willingly carried out Charles Logan's orders and presumably had many of his people plead for Logan's reputation to be restored. * Dana Walsh: worked with Kamistani terrorist Samir as a mole from inside CTU New York's headquarters. * Jack Bauer: disobeyed a direct Presidential order from President Taylor to not go anywhere near the responsible Red Square conspirators who were behind the now dishonest treaty. * Chloe O'Brian: was arrested after aiding Bauer's escape. Day 9 * Steve Navarro: Along with co-conspirator Adrian Cross, framed his friend Adam Morgan for selling state secrets to the Chinese government. He also contacted his former CIA operative James Harman to kill Jordan Reed when he recovered the deleted files pertaining to Morgan and responsible for giving the defense override module to Cross after it was successfully recovered by Jack Bauer. * Mark Boudreau: Forged the 's signature to hand Jack Bauer to the Russians. * Jack Bauer: Wanted for treason due to his actions during Day 8. Later pardoned by President James Heller for his actions during Day 9. Expanded universe Cold Warriors * Randy Bishop: mole within CTU Alaska for Russia. Background information and notes * The Constitutional definition of treason is "levying War against the United States, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving them Aid and Comfort." To convict on charges of treason requires at least two witnesses or a confession in open court. * Some of the crimes claimed to be treason in 24 may not fit the Constitutional definition. For instance, Tony Almeida was imprisoned for treason following Season 3 for facilitating Stephen Saunders' escape by redeploying the men that had Saunders surrounded. In reality, the crime Almeida committed was not treason; it should have been "Permitting Escape by Federal Officer" punishable by 5 years in prison. Category:Terminology Category:Day 1 Category:Day 2 Category:Day 3 Category:Day 4 Category:Day 5 Category:Day 6 Category:Day 7 Category:Day 8 Category:Day 9 Category:Lists Category:Series